The Invincible Iron Man Trivia
Trivia about The Invincible Iron Man. *On his cell phone, James Rhodes has the numbers for O. Stane, H. Stark, T. Stark, J. Storm, S. Storm, and M. Stryker. O. Stane is most likely Obadiah Stane, a Iron Man villain. H. and T. Stark is clearly Howard and Tony Stark. J. and S. Storm are like Johnny Storm and Sue Storm of the Fantastic Four. M. Stryker could be Marcy Stryker, wife of William Stryker the X-Men villain. This would also mark Stane's first "appearance" outside of the comics. *Tony Stark enters the meeting at 5:37. Given Pepper Potts' comments the meeting likely started at 5:00. *In the comics, James Rhodes was a lieutenant in the Marine Corps. *The traditional Chinese elements are fire, water, wood, and metal while the four elementals are based on Western ideology. However, at the time the Mandarin may have been inspired by Western ideas, or traditional China got it wrong while the West got it right. Though this is more of an oversight on behalf of the producers. *When Tony Stark meets Li Mei for the first time, Ho Yen is drawing the Elementals. *The newspaper headline says "Tony Stark and Engineer Evade Arrest" by Roy Allen. *Unlike most movie phone numbers that use 555, Pepper Potts' cell phone number is 0119-750-3732. *When tricking the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Pepper Potts has a voicemail message. *Maria is the name of Tony Stark's mother. *Tony Stark's HUD is virtually identical to the one from Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers II. *On Pepper Potts' desk is a blueprint for a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The shot is actually from Ultimate Avengers. *The Dragon Spirit is based on Fin Fang Foom, an alien dragon who is tied to the Mandarin's rings. *Mandarin seems to learn English rather well. He probably learned it through Li Mei when he took her over. *The second board meeting is first shown at 5:38. *Not Iron Man but Iron KnightIron Man is never called that name, except in the title and credits. In the video he is only called Iron Knight. *The images during the credits are various images from the comic books. *The series Iron Man: Armored Adventures shares several similarities with this video outside of the comic books. *Tony Stark builds the Iron Man armor before his accident. *Tony Stark has control over his father's company taken away from him. *Tony Stark's father is alive as he becomes Iron Man. *The Mandarin is an ancient legend that lives on through his descendants. *There are five Mandarin rings instead of the comic book's ten, though season two reveals five more. *Iron Man's origins are tied to the Mandarin, an excavation of a Chinese temple, and the revealing of a Terracotta army. *Iron Man must fight a large dragon for the fifth ring, both based on Fin Fang Foom. *Additionally, there are several parallels to the live action Iron Man film outside the comics. *Both movies focus on Iron Man's origins from the playboy to captivity to the hero. *The movies update the original Grey Armor to look more modern. *S.H.I.E.L.D. believes that Tony Stark is involved in arms dealing to the terrorist group that captured him. *Pepper Potts and James Rhodes find out that Tony Stark is an armored superhero early in his career, rather than much later like the comics. *Tony Stark wears three different armors. *Someone personally close to Tony Stark betrays him revealing themselves to be the main villain. *Tony Stark must use technology developed in his captivity for the end battle as he is unable to use newer advanced technology. *Mandarin plays a major part in both movies but not seen for most of the film. Though he doesn't appear or is directly referenced in the live action film he is alluded to several times. *According to the concept art, Tony Stark is six feet tall, Iron Knight's Grey Armor is seven feet, Mandarin is ten feet, and Dragon Spirit is thirty feet tall and one hundred feet long. Category:The Invincible Iron Man Category:Trivia